You Found Me
by Ms. Davida The Lovely
Summary: Elena Gilbert Is A Mere College Student When She Meets The Charming Damon Salvatore, A Fellow Student At Her University.
1. Chapter 1

_**I've Had This Story In My Notes For A While Now, And Thoughts Have Come And Gone, So I Hope You Enjoy My Alter-Universe. **_

_**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Said Characters! All Rights Go To LJ Smith & The Writers/Producers Of TVD!**_

I was going to be late.

Not just late. I mean, late, late; with a hint of "almost expulsion." I have no clue why, but for the third time this week my alarm clock decided to be a total bitch, and refused to go off until 8:30, instead of 8:15. There was no time to look pretty; I threw on sweatpants, and a halter top. I put a bit of mascara on so I wouldn't look like a complete monster when people saw me. Then I found myself walking out into the blinding sun.

"Son of a..." I was saying as I slipped a pair of sunglasses on; I was cut off when somebody run up and bumped me in the side, I looked up to see my best friend Bonnie.

"Damn it Bonnie!" I screeched and smacked her on the shoulder; she burst out into a total laughing fit, her curly black hair falling down in front of her shoulders.

"Oh come on! It's a week before spring break! You could be a little more excited, Ms. Monster." She tasseled my hair, which was half brushed, and I ran my fingers through it.

"Oh, well aren't you enlightening." I rolled my eyes and she sighed. Maybe I was being a little too sour, but I couldn't help it, I could be expelled today.

"El, just be a little more upbeat, please? You never know, it might brighten someone's day! And you don't look like a total monster, at least not enough to scare the kids." She winked and laughed, taking a different path than I as we split apart. "Bye girl!" She waved.

I couldn't help but laugh at that last remark, and I waved back at her, smiling. "Bye Bonnie!"

I got to my class just after the bell rang, surprisingly, and Professor Smith wasn't at all a buzz. Everyone was still mingling around the lecture hall and I found myself headed straight to my usual seat, which was around the middle row of the lecture hall. When I got there, someone was sitting in my seat.

Well, it wasn't just someone, it was a rather handsome guy; tall, dark, and yummy as I would describe it. He had dark black hair and piercing hazel eyes, he was an almost exact replica of the features Abercrombie model this month. Even he couldn't take me out of my bitchy mood, though.

"Excuse me." I said in my snobbiest tone, and that got his attention. "You're in my seat." I pointed to the desk he was sitting at, he just smirked at me.

"Well, sorry ma'am, but I didn't know we had assigned seats." He said in a quiet, but sarcastic voice. Oh, no he didn't, I thought to myself and shot him a glare.

"We don't, smartass, but-" he cut me off in the middle of my sentence and I clenched my jaw.

"My point exactly; technically, I have the right to sit here if I please." Damn it, he was good at this. I took a seat at the desk beside him, pretty much accepting defeat, but I turned away from him.

There were a couple minutes of silence before I heard his voice coming from beside me; I knew it was his voice, just by the tone. Plus, it was directed at me.

"I'm Damon, Damon Salvatore; if you were wondering." I debated looking over at him before I finally did.

"Elena Gilbert." I said softly and turned toward him. He had this smile on his face; it was bright, and soft. He was staring right at me. I quickly turned away for fear that he'd see me blushing, and he chuckled softly.

"I'm not looking to be such a smartass; I'm new to the university; to be in the engineering program."

The University of Kentucky had an extensive engineering program. I should know, that's what I was currently enrolled in, but only because it would help prompt me into a career in healthcare. I looked back at him, trying not to be so rude, and hoping my cheeks weren't red anymore.

"That's what I'm in. Only to get into a higher medical school, though. I don't really have interest in engineering otherwise. I kind of figured you were new, no one ever sits in my seat." I looked at him and he just laughed again.

"Oh come on, it's just a seat." He grinned at me. "You could've sat in my lap; I would've been perfectly fine with that."

I rolled my eyes, even though it did sound inviting, I wasn't the type to fall for a player, especially since that's what Damon was coming across as. He might've been handsome, and I might babble on and on about it; but he didn't fool me.

"What brings you to Kentucky?" I asked softly, I was guessing it was because of the engineering program, since we had the 5th ranking program in the nation, but I got a totally different answer.

"My ex-girlfriend's parents invited me to stay in their home which is just off campus, and they gave me a full ride here, so I couldn't refuse."

Wow, prompts with the ex's parents? He must be pretty convincing. I previously lived in rural Virginia and managed to get a scholarship, there was no way my aunt could provide me a full-ride to college with the financial situation we were stuck in after the death of my parents.

He stared at me for a long while, and then he spoke again. When I was thinking, I was unusually quiet.

"I'm sure you've got a good reason for being here." He said and I looked up at him, snapping out of my thoughts. I wasn't sure if I wanted to go through explaining or not, it wasn't exactly the happiest story you could explain to someone.

"Well, I lived in Virginia and got a scholarship here. That's pretty much it." He looked at me; his eyes were full of curiosity, just like mine were when he explained his story, but mine was far more complicated.

"Why didn't you just apply to a college in Virginia? It'd seem much closer to home. That's what I would've done if I would've had the choice." I sensed the slightest amount of despair in his voice, but I ignored it.

"To be honest, I really don't have a home left. My parents died a couple of years back; I only have my aunt and my brother left. My aunt tried her best to look after my brother and me, but he turned into a drug addict, and she just gave up." I was hoping I didn't burst into tears telling the story, and I managed to pull it off.

Damon's expression had changed; from one of a sarcastic look to a compassionate look, he probably figured I was some rich slut whose daddy paid her way through life. He turned his body toward me.

"Wow," he ran his hand through his hair and looked at me. For some reason, I couldn't look back. "I'm sorry to hear that. It's not every day that you meet someone that's had a hard a life as that."

I quickly shook my head, looking up at him now. I didn't like pity. I didn't like 'I'm sorry' or 'they're in a better place now' I just couldn't stand it.

"It's fine. It's in the past now anyway." I offered a weak smile and then heard the bell ring. We'd wasted a whole class period just talking. I didn't regret it, though. I'd do it again in a heartbeat.

I stood up and so did Damon, I was wondering what class he had next, but I didn't want to pry. I started to walk out of the lecture hall, and he chased after me.

"Elena! Wait up." He caught up to me and walked by my side, "What class do you have next?" I knew my schedule by heart, so I immediately answered him.

"Introduction to engineering, it's the freshman class." Since I was a freshman, most of my classes were introductory classes, but I didn't mind.

"Same here, I think." Damon said as he checked his schedule, and then he nodded, I found myself smiling. "I'm supposed to be a sophomore since I transferred, but the engineering director said I had to have the introduction to UK's program so I guess you're stuck with me for another hour."

"I guess I am." This time, I was the one who ended up laughing.

_**Did You All Like? Review Please! If I Get Enough Reviews I Will Continue! Tell Me What You Think! :]**_


	2. Chapter 2

Damon and I spent the next few hours together in our classes, picking seats together and wasting the day talking away, it was a nice change from what I was used to, being all alone, except for lunch when I sat with Bonnie and Caroline. After our third class of the day was over, he looked at me.

"Can we go get lunch now? I'm kind of starving." I laughed and nodded, knowing exactly what he was feeling. I was starting to get that sick nauseating feeling you get when you haven't eaten in a long time, and because of my rush, I didn't eat breakfast this morning either.

"Yeah, come one I'll take you to the cafe Bonnie and I planned on eating at today." We started walking and out of my peripheral vision I saw someone familiar. I almost sighed because I knew he was staring at me.

It was Stefan Marks, my ex-boyfriend of almost two months now. I sighed under my breath, hoping he wouldn't cause a scene by walking over to Damon and me, but my hopes failed, and he came strolling over to Damon and me.

"Hey Elena." Stefan said in his deep voice. Stefan looked much like Damon, except his hair was a brown color, instead of Damon's black hair color, and Stefan also had piercing bluish-green eyes that formed into a teal color. He was the football player girls swooned over, and the all-star the other jocks wanted to be.

"Stefan." I said solemnly and looked at Damon, he had a blank expression on his face, he didn't look happy, and he brushed his thumb against my hand, which made me blush.

"Who is this?" Stefan gestured to Damon beside me like I was still his property. To start off, Stefan broke up with me. We'd been dating for about a year, then he met a guy names Tyler that he'd hung out with before he came to the university. They went out drinking and partying then Stefan cheated on me with Tyler's then girlfriend Rebekah Mikealson. Let's just say they aren't friends anymore.

"I'm Damon. Damon Salvatore, and as far as you're concerned, I'm her friend." Damon piped up from beside me; his tone was a lot more serious than what it had been when it was just he and I around each other.

"Oh, well, good luck with her, man. You'll definitely get some use out of that." I watched as Stefan's eyes scanned my body and I felt disgusted, on the verge of breaking down in tears. I didn't think Stefan would have the nerve to exploit me in front of another man, but in the back of my mind I knew that he wasn't the guy I'd first fell in love with nearly a year ago.

I was about to just forget it, run away from Damon and the entire situation when Damon got right up in Stefan's face. Damon's expression had changed from blank to anger; raging anger.

"I doubt you have the right to talk. You look like something's someone's gotten a lot of use from." Damon put emphasis on 'a lot' and I saw Stefan's jaw clench, then he swung at Damon. My breath caught my scream as I took a step or two back.

Luckily, Stefan missed, but Damon came back with a right hand of his own, hooking Stefan right in the nose; Stefan fell flat to the ground, holding his nose in both hands. There was blood everywhere, on Stefan's shirt, hands, and even on the concrete pathway. Damon took a step back toward me and stared at him.

"Next time you should think twice before you open your mouth." Damon spat at Stefan before he started to walk off, and I followed behind him, not knowing much more to do, because I didn't want to be around Stefan when he got back up. Damon turned around and looked at me; he was gritting his teeth, and neither of us spoke.

"Elena," he spoke softly and looked straight at me, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that. Not in front of you, especially not on school grounds." I looked down; right, on school grounds. Damon would probably get expelled for this. Or at least come very close to it, and it was only his first day. Damon spoke again, not allowing me to say a thing.

"I let my anger get the best of me." He ran his hand through his midnight black hair. "But I couldn't stand what he said about you, it wasn't right." I just stared at Damon. Unable to move, speak, do anything; he did it because of me. Not because I was just some random girl, because I was me, because he actually cared about _me_.

I thought he was going to walk away as he turned the opposite direction so he was no longer facing me, but I got my sentence out before that.

"And I'm not angry with you. That's the single greatest thing anyone's ever done for me, ever, you're my hero, as far as I'm concerned, Damon Salvatore don't you dare walk away from me." I said in the same tone I had when we first met and he turned back around, looking at me.

His expression had changed once again; he was no longer angry, as far as I could tell. There was actually a look of relief on his face, like he'd been set free of something, and he returned to my side. He leaned down and whispered in my ear.

"Technically, I had the right to do so if I would've pleased." I felt his warm breath against my ear as he chuckled and I smacked him gently on his shoulder, it was the same thing he'd said to me this morning, and even I was laughing.

"Oh, come on, smartass; let's go get something to eat." I winked at him and he chuckled again, following my lead as I walked toward the _Blazer Café_ on the south side of campus with him, our hands occasionally brushing against each other's as we walked down the concrete pathways.


	3. NOTICE TO READERS

Note To All My Readers!-

Hello, Ms. Davida The Lovely Here, I Know I Haven't Updated In So Long, And I HateTo Dissapoint All My Readers Like That. There's Been So Much Going On In My Life And I Just Haven't Had Time To Be On. But, I'm Going To Delete All Of My Stories… No, Don't Be Sad, I Promise There's More. I'm Going To Delete All Of My Stories, Re-Edit Them, Re-Write Them, And Post Them Again, With More Chapters Included, And Hopefully They Will Have A Better Plot And Action To Go Along With Them. Thanks For Reading My Stories, Once Again, And Once I Get Them Re-Posted, Please Leave Reviews And Such, Because I Can't Continue To Write Without And Audience.

Thanks Again,

Ms. Davida The Lovely.


End file.
